Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{3p}{3} + \dfrac{7p}{3}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{3p + 7p}{3}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{10p}{3}$